1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device which is compatible to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface of a computer and is able to insert into a USB socket thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers are now in widespread use, people from all trades and professions use computers everyday. However, if users keep the same postures from sitting in front of the computers all the time, they will not only feel fatigued easily, but also their bloods will run in the bad circulation. Therefore, a massage device for recovering strength and circulating blood round the body is used to relaxed body and mind.
When a computer is in use, it is necessary to supply the power source to a host, a screen and other peripheral devices, and therefore an extended line with several sockets are required so as to insert the plugs thereof and then achieve the power source. However, the number of the sockets of the extended line is restricted and is insufficient for the needs. Besides, if a lot of plugs are inserted into the sockets of the extended line, the load of the electric current will be exceeded and resulted in danger of blowing the fuse or even catching a fire.
Moreover, when people go out and carry notebook computers, since no sockets are available, the massage device is unable to use. Especially to people go abroad, because of different voltage system, they will fail to use the massage device and will be tired from running around.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a massage device, especially a massage device compatible to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface of a computer and able to insert into a USB socket thereof for saving the above-mentioned persecutions and drawbacks.